


SinBin Request: Ride or Die

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Beskar, F/M, clan ovess, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Summary: The second Sin request from my tumblr. Ooh my god.By the way before anyone asks, Akali and Din are NOT exclusive in my fics or art or tumblr. She just fit the size I wanted :p
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character
Kudos: 40





	SinBin Request: Ride or Die

sin


End file.
